InuYasha fanfics
by Tsuki-Uchiha
Summary: little stories but really a big one...just with different titles. So Kagome meets a new friend named Rin and somehow she can take Rin to the fueldal era with her, but when they get there..InuYasha finds out that Rin is his sister from long ago. So now Rin


_**"Are you sure about this?", Rin asked. "Of course...I mean..what could happen to you?", Kagome asked. "You know...your right..what is so frightning about this trip", Rin said. "See...I knew you would see it my way"Kagome smiled. Kagome and Rin walked over to the well. Rin looked down, "Um...why are there bones in there?" "Um...let's just say that in the Feudal Era..they threw the demon bones into the well...", Kagome explained. "Ok...that explains a lot..", Rin said. "Ready?", Kagome asked holding out her hand. Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand, "Ready!" Kagome and Rin stood on the wells edge and then they jumpd into the well.**_

_** InuYasha Meets His Long Lost Sister**_

_** Rin and Kagome climbed out of the well. "Well...here we are", Kagome said. "Wow...it's very beautiful from the last time I was here", Rin said. "Huh?", Kagome asked. Rin looked at Kagome, "Uh..nothing...the dreams..you remember.." "Oh yeah", Kagome said smiling. "Kagome!", a high voice yelled. A young boy came up running toward Kagome and Rin. He jumped into her arms. "Shippo!", Kagome smiled. Miroku and Sango walked up to Kagome greeting her. InuYasha popped out of the trees. He landed on the ground and then he asked, "What took you so long?" "Sorry..but I had to convince my friend here that everything would be fine when we got here", Kagome explained. InuYasha noticed a girl behind Kagome. "Who are you?", Sango asked. Rin walked from behind Kagome and then she stood next to Kagome. InuYasha stared at Rin. Kagome smiled and then she said, "This is Rin...she's a new friend of mine...she just moved from Kyoto.." Miroku and Sango looked amazed. InuYasha kept staring at Rin. Rin looked at him, "Is something wrong?" InuYasha blinked and then he said, "Nothing...you just look like someone I know..." Rin looked at the ground. Kagome clapped her hands once and then she said, "Ok...Let's have some snacks." "That sounds like a great idea", Sango said. Rin smiled and nodded her head. Shippo cheered.**_

_** During lunch, InuYasha said nothing. "InuYasha..why are you so quiet all of a sudden?", Kagome asked. InuYasha looked at Kagome, "It's nothing...I'm just not in the mood to talk..." Kagome looked at Rin and then at InuYasha. 'They almost look alike...', Kagome thought. "InuYasha...I have to tell you something..", Rin said. InuYasha stared at Rin, "Yeah..what is it?" "I'm...do you know who Izayoi is?", Rin asked. "Yeah..she's my mother", InuYasha said. "Well...she never told you, but...you have a sister", Rin said. InuYasha stared at Rin, "Where is she?" Rin looked at the ground. "Come on spit it out", InuYasha said. Rin looked up at InuYasha and then she said, "I'm your sister.." InuYasha's eyes widen and then Kagome and the other stared at Rin. "How come you never told me this?", Kagome asked. "Because...I wanted to tell you in front of InuYasha", Rin said. Sango sat next to Rin and hugged her, "I know...it's hard telling friends secrets." Miroku looked at InuYasha, "Are you okay?" InuYasha didnt' say anything. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner", Rin said. Then Rin ran into the forest crying. Kagome watched Rin run and then she looked at InuYasha. InuYasha looked at Kagome and then he said, "I never knew my mother had another child...I used to play with her when we were young and then I never saw her again after my mother died." Kagome set her hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "I know how you feel...I can understand what it is like to know something you never knew before." InuYasha looked up at the sky and then he stood up, "Kagome..you stay here with Sango and Miroku..I need to have some time alone." Kagome nodded her head and InuYasha walked into the forest. "I hope he's okay", Sango said. "Me too", Kagome said. **_

**_ The Story Of Her Past_**

_** Rin walked near a river and then she sat down on a rock. 'I really wish that I told him when we were young', Rin thought to herself. She looked at the water and then she covered her hands and cried. InuYasha was on the other side of the river not noticing Rin on the other side. 'I wish I knew she was my sister..I would have takin care of her when I was still young..I would have been able to save her along with my mother', InuYasha thought. InuYasha heard crying and he looked up and saw Rin on the otherside where he was. He stood up and then he quietly jumped into the trees and then down behind her. Rin was still crying and InuYasha kneeled over behind her and then he wrapped his arms around her. Rin stopped crying and then saw InuYasha's arms around her. "I'm sorry InuYasha", Rin said and then she hugged him back. "It's okay...you just got confused. That's all", InuYasha said. "I want to tell you the whole story..", Rin said. "Ok..", InuYasha said and then he let go of Rin and sat next to her.**_

_** "You were only 3 at this time..and mom..she had another baby...with your dad..and I guess she didn't want another child so what she did was ask people from our village if they wanted me..she told them that I was human..even though I am half dog, half kitsune. After she found a family..she named me Rina, but she told them to call me Rin. So after 3 years of not knowing who my real mom was..I played with you until that one day..when the village was being destroyed. My foster parents told me who my real mom was and that I was related to you. I wanted to tell you, but you ran off and I just thought..maybe another day I would find you and tell you what really happened. But over 1000 years have passed by and I never found you until I met Kagome and she told me about you along with her clueless friends, but then after I found you...I wanted to start all over again." InuYasha stood silent andn then he looked at the ground, "I'm glad that you told me that...I guess she was trying to protect you from other demons that were after me. And I'm glad that I have a caring sister." "InuYasha...", Rin said. "I wish stayed and protected you too..I would have raised you if only I stayed, but I ran because I was afraid that you were gone already...but the only thing that matters is that you and I are back together and we will always be together..as brother and sister", InuYasha said. Rin smiled and then she hugged InuYasha. InuYasha smiled and then he hugged her back.**_

**_ The Talk About The Past!_**

_** InuYasha and Rin walked back to well. "Kagome...are you okay?", Sango asked. "I'm fine...it's just that..I was never told anything about her having any siblings...she told me that she was an only child and he father and mother were very famous..but then they died so she had to be put up adoption 2 times. I really wish that she wouldn't keep any secrets from me..", Kagome said. "Maybe she felt bad...maybe she was jealous that you actually have a family and you havn't been put up for adoption", Sango said. "I'm gonna have to agree with Sango because after she ran into the forest, I knew that she was happy to see him, but sad because that's the only family memeber alive right now...", Miroku said. "Maybe your right, but I just wish that she was more open to me like InuYasha is to me", Kagome said. "It takes time for some people", Shippo said. "Indeed...it took Master InuYasha a while to actually talk one on one to Kagome...", Myoga said. "Huh? Myoga..have you been here this whole time?", Shippo asked. "I have...I listened to every word", Myoga said. "Do you know anything about Rin's past?", Miroku asked. "I do...here..let me explain the story about her past", Myoga said. Miroku and Sango sat next to Kagome. "It has been over 1000 years since InuYasha and Rin have seen eachother. But, Rin was separated from InuYasha and their mother. When Rin was born, their mother wanted to keep Rin but couldn't because she looked like InuYasha except without the ears and claws, but she gave Rin to another family that would accept her. 3 years past and Inuyasha and Rin had no idea that they were related." **_

_** "They played together and they almost fell in love with eachother. Until one day..the village was attacked by a demon. Rin ran to her foster parents house and then they thought it was time to tell this young three year old the truth. They told her that she was related to InuYasha and her mother was InuYasha's mother. She ran away as soon as they tod her and she went to find InuYasha. She looked everywhere, but InuYasha had already run away from the village to find safety. Rin thought that she would find him later in the future to tell him. And now she is here and has told him..", Myoga explained. "Wow..and I thought I had a tough life", Sango said. "But what would the villagers do if their mother kept Rin?", Miroku asked. "They would have killed InuYasha and Rin and then their mother", Myoga said. "So..what family took her in?", Kagome asked. "No one knows...not even Rin or InuYasha..", Myoga said. "Will they ever find out?", Sango asked. "I have no idea about that", Myoga said, "But..I know that they will find out about their past together even more than what I can explain." Kagome looked down at the ground, 'Wow..I wish there was some way I could help Rin out..I mean I just met her and we promised to not keep secrets from eachother. Should I forgive her from keeping that secret? I'm very confused.' InuYasha yelled, "Hey everyone..we're back!" Sango and Miroku looked up and saw InuYasha and Rin walking towards them. "Hey InuYasha and Rin. What took you so long?", Shippo asked. "Oh..we were having a talk...that's all..just talking about what happened.", Rin said. InuYasha looked at Kagome, 'What's wrong with Kagome..I have never seen her look like that ever since the time she saw me with Kikyo. I hope she will feel better soon.' Kagome looked up at Rin and then she stood up. Rin looked at Kagome and stood in front of her, "Kagome..." Kagome looked at the ground, "Yeah?" "I just wanted to say I am sorry..can you ever forgive me?" Kagome said nothing.**_

**_ Naraku's Appearance and The Stolen Shikon Shard_**

_** Kagome looked at Rin and smiled, "Of course I forgive you. I would never want to break our friendship. Besides who's gonna help me study for all my tests and be my best friend forever?" Rin smiled, "Thank you." Kagome hugged Rin. Sango and Miroku smiled. "Alright..can we get on with our journey? I can't stand seeing this mushy stuff", InuYasha said. "Oh InuYasha..have some heart..Rin and I just became friends again. Wouldn't you do the same if I forgave you for doing something stupid?", Kagome said. "Depends on what I do", Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and said, "Sit boy!" InuYasha fell on his face, "What did you do that for?" "Oh..did I say the "s" word again? Must have slipped out of my mouth.", Kagome smiled. Rin and Kagome laughed and Sango patted InuYasha's head. "I really wish people would stop treating me like a dog", InuYasha said. "Good boy", Shippo said. InuYasha stood up, "Shippo!" InuYasha chased Shippo around the well. "Is this what happens everyday?", Rin asked. "Pretty much..and I never got to introduce myself..my name is Sango", Sango said. Miroku walked in front of Sango and kneeled down on his knees, "And you can call my Miroku. And I should ask you to do me this favor.." Rin's eyes widen. "Would you consider bearing my children?", Miroku asked. Sango was prepared to hit Miroku. "Um..let me say this...you wish..I would never ever want to bear a perverted monk's children..not even if I were dead", Rin said. Sango smiled and then hit Miroku on the head. Everyone laughed. InuYasha and Rin stopped laughing. "What is it?", Kagome asked. "Naraku's coming", InuYasha said. "Naraku?", Rin asked. "Yeah..evil demon..", Shippo said. "Oh..", Rin said. The sky turned dark and bugs were headed right toward them. "What's that?", Rin asked. "Poisen insets", Miroku said. The poisen insects drew closer and then Naraku appeared from the mist between the trees. "Naraku..what do you want with us?", Kagome asked. "The sacred jewel that belongs to me", Naraku said. "Well you ain't getting it..Kagome run before..", InuYasha said. "You fool..I don't want Kagome's...I want the one I gave to Rin..", Naraku chuckled. "What? Rin did you know about this?", Sango asked. Rin nodded her head, "No..not at all...I don't even remember seeing this man." **_

_** Naraku walked close to Rin. "Stay away from her..", InuYasha said. "Or what..you'll kill me for hurting you little sister? You fool...she'll die if you destroy me", Naraku said. "What?", InuYasha asked suprised. "Your sister has been under a spell 50 years ago. After I got done with you and Kikyo, I chose to go after the sister of InuYasha. I had on of my insects drop a certain speel on her body. 50 years later, I decided to put a sacred jewel shard in her by knocking her out before she went to the era Kagome lives in. Then I let her go until she was able to find you", Naraku explained. InuYasha and the others looked at Rin. "Hey..I had no idea..", Rin said. "Well..prepare to give me the shikon shard", Naraku said runnning toward her. InuYash pulled out the Tetsugia and then he yelled, "Wind Scar!" Naraku jumped over it and then he grabbed Rin and then he clawed her side and threw her in the air. Rin had blood on the side of her stomach. A sacred jewel shard flew out of her body. "A sacred jewel shard. But how come I could never sense the one in Rin?", Kagome asked. "Fools...the spell on Rin can block any preist or preistess who can sense the sacred jewel", Naraku said. Rin started falling from the air. Rin screamed and as she was about to hit the ground, InuYasha put his sword back and caught Rin. "Are you okay?", InuYasha asked. "I'm fine..", Rin said. Rin looked at her side and there was blood all over her shirt and it was dripping on the ground. "Are you sure? The wound looks worse than what InuYasha gets", Kagome asked. Naraku picked up the shard and then ran off. "That bastard. He will not get away with this", InuYasha said, "I will not allow Naraku to kill or hurt Rin..not if even coats my own life." Kagome looked at Rin's wound and then she felt Rin's forehead, "Oh no..she's burning up!" InuYasha looked at Rin and then he hugged her, "I promise Rin..I will not let Naraku kill you..or put your life in any more danger." "Thank you", Rin said. InuYasha looked at Rin and smiled.**_

**_ Kagome's Thought's and Feelings_**

_** InuYasha held Rin in his arms. Rin smiled for a short period of time and then she fainted. "Rin? Rin! Rin..please wake up..please! Are you dead?", InuYasha said. Kagome ran up to InuYasha, "What happened?" InuYasha hugged Rin, "I don't know..she smiled and then her eyes closed." Kagome checked Rin's pulse, "Her pulse is fine...she's breathing..she just fainted." InuYasha hugged Rin tighter, "That damn Naraku..her wounds...they're a lot worse than before..." "Don't worry InuYasha..we will find an antidote for her wounds and we will find out how to break her curse", Miroku said. InuYasha looked at Rin, "I'm taking her to a safe place..she needs a place where there is fresh air." InuYasha walked off into the forest. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome followed him. "Hey Miroku...isn't it supposed to be a new moon tonight?", Sango asked. "I think it is...", Miroku said, "Why do you ask?" "Well...it's when InuYasha turns human..and also...we will find out what happens to Rin", Sango said. "Your right..she is a half demon like InuYasha..I wonder if she will turn human too", Miroku said. "Highly doubtful...not all half demons turn human...Shiori doesn't. She stays the same", Sango said. "You maybe right...let's hope she doesn't tun into something that will cause trouble..", Miroku said. **_

_** Kagome listened to InuYasha's words. "Rin..I wish I could have protected you at the time Naraku was attacking you. I promise that I will protect you if he ever shows up again. I can't live without you sis. I need you and Kagome..and everyone else that are my friends. Even though i just met you...I love you sis..I want to be the best brother I can be..", InuYasha said. Kagome smiled and Shippo fell asleep. 'InuYasha seems to care about Rin and us a lot...but mostly Rin because of the curse Naraku set upon her. She's just like all of us...Miroku has a curse set upon him...InuYasha has been a loner all his life...Shippo's parent died...I have to be protected by InuYasha..and Sango has a brother with a sacred jewel shard', Kagome thought. InuYasha turned around and noticed Kagome watching him, "Kagome..I know what you're thinking.." "Huh? You do?", Kagome asked. "Yeah..your thinking that Rin has almost all of our lives...she's been trough a lot..she even found out that I was her brother. She even got hurt by Naraku..", InuYasha said. "I just feel bad for her...I mean...goign through a life like that must be pretty awful..but how did he know that you and Rin were related?", Kagome asked. "I don't know...I guess someone told him..but who?", InuYasha said. "I'm sure we will find an answer sooner or later", kagome said. "I have to protect Rin from Naraku's curse...I have to break it or else she will die if I destroy Naraku", InuYasha said. "i promise to help you InuYasha..even if it costs me my life",Kagome said. "I have to agree with Kagome...we will all protect Rin from any harm from Naraku...", Sango said. "Thank you guys", InuYasha said.**_

**_ Koga and Rin's Relation of Love_**

_** InuYasha and the gang stood in front of the sacred tree and InuYasha set Rin on the ground gentlely. Kagome opened her backpack and pulled out a water bottle. She smiled and walked over to InuYasha, "Here..have her drink this.." InuYasha looked at the water bottle and then smiled at Kagome, "Thanks!" He took the water bottle and opened it. He tilted the bottle and put it in Rin's mouth. Rin woke up, "What happened?" InuYasha's eyes widen. "You fainted...", Sango said. Kagome stood up and walked over to her backpack. She picked it up and then walked over to Rin and sat down besides her. Rin looked at Kagome and smiled, "Thank you Kagome...your the best friend anyone could ever have." Kagome smiled and she set down her backpack and pulled out the Aid Kit. Sango sat on the other side of Kagome and helped Kagome put the bandages around Rin's side. "Thank you guys..you are the greatest", Rin said. Sango smiled and Kagome hugged Rin. InuYasha looked up at the sky and then his ear twitched. "What is it InuYasha?", Miroku asked. "Somethings coming..I can smell it", InuYasha said. A gust of wind appeared. Rin looked at the wind and said, "That's Koga!" InuYasha growled, "That wolf boy? Man..he needs to leave Kagome alone for a while." "Sit boy!", Kagome said. InuYasha fell to the ground. Koga appeared from the dust and then he said, "Hey there Kagome." Rin's widen.**_

_** Koga walked toward Kagome until he noticed Rin sitting on the ground. He walked to Rin and held her hand, "Rin..is that you?" Rin's eyes sparkled, "Yeah..I havn't seen you since I was 8 years old. I missed you." Koga smiled and then hugged Rin. Kagome and the others gave a confusing look. "Hey wolf..you better not think you're gonna have my sister now", InuYasha said. Koga turned to InuYasha, "This is your sister?" "Yeah..what did you think?", InuYasha said. "I thought you two were just friends..oh well..I guess I can handle you for a while..and Kagome..", Koga said. "Yeah?", Kagome asked. "I'm sorry..but..I love Rin..I have always...you just reminded me of her...sorry, "Koga said. "Oh...it's okay...I'm sorry too", Kagome said. 'Thank god..', Kagome thought. InuYasha satred at Koga and then he looked away. "It's been to long Rin..I missed you too..", Koga said. "How do you know eachother?", Miroku asked. "We met when I turned 8 years old...and he was about 10 years...and we hung out together and then we fell in love with eachother, but that didn't last until the "Birds of Paradise" showed up and tried to kill us. Then Koga sent me to find a safe place...but after the battle..a demon kidnapped me and Koga and I never saw eachother again...", Rin said. Koga smiled and said, "It's all true." Miroku and Sango looked at eachother, "but what about Ayame?", Sango asked. "Oh..she was Rin's friend and she's found another groom", Koga said. Rin smiled and then she hugged Koga. **_

**_ Back To Where We First Departed_**

_** Rin stood up. "Are you sure you okay to walk?", Kagome asked. "Yeah..my body is built like InuYasha's and yet...my wounds are almost done healing", Rin said. "How did you get your wounds?", Koga asked. "Well I guess this demon named Naraku showed up and attacked me..", Rin said. "She also has a curse on her..if InuYasha or anyone kills Naraku..Rin will die...she also had a sacred jewel shard in her too", Kagome said. "Yeah..so InuYasha and the rest of us promised to protect her from any harm", Shippo said. "Well..can I be apart of that promise?", Koga asked. "Yeah...what do you think InuYasha?", Kagome asked. "Well...I don't know...only if he promises to leave me alone about me being a half demon", InuYasha said. "I promise..", Koga said. "Then..I guess you can be apart of the promise..", InuYasha said. "Thanks mutt", Koga said. "Hey I thought I said don't say anything about being a half demon", InuYasha said. "I wasn't I was saying that for my last days of calling you that..", Koga laughed. Everyone else laughed. InuYasha growled. "Calm down InuYasha...gosh you take things so seriously", Kagome said. "No I don't..", InuYasha said. "Hey guys...Koga and I are going on a walk..we'll be back soon..", Rin said. "Ok..just be back before it gets late", Kagome said. **_

_** Rin smiled and the two walked away into the forest. "Do you think she will be safe?", InuYasha asked. "Of course..you know Koga wouldn't let anything happen to the ones he loved. InuYasha looked at the ground and then he stood up and gathered some wood and then started a fire. "Don't worry..she'll be fine InuYasha", Miroku said. Meanwhile..Koga and Rin said nothing as they walked. They came across a waterfall. "Hey Koga...", Rin said. "Yeah?", Koga asked. "Do you remember this place?", Rin asked. "Yeah...", "Koga said. "This is the very same place we departed..I remember it well", Rin said. "Yeah...that's when the "Birds of Paradise came and attacked us and then you and I ran over here and then I told you that I would come back for you..I told you tofind a safe place...", Koga said. "And then this is where we had our first kiss...but for a quick second..", Rin said. "I guess it really wasn't a first kiss then", Koga said. "Yeah...I guess your right..", Rin said. "I wish that I could have stayed with you and ran away with you, but my comrads needed me..", Koga said. "I know..but you had to do what you had to do...", Rin said. "At least we are with eachother now..", Koga said. Rin smiled. Koga smiled and then he grabbed her hands. Rin looked at his hands an then him. Koga smiled. Rin blushed and then she hugged him. Koga hugged her back, "I love you Rin.." Rin blushed more and then she said, "I love you too Koga." Koga and Rin looked into eachothers eyes and then Koga touched Rin's face. Rin touched his hand and then they looked at aeachother again. Koga's face got closer to Rin's and then Rin got closer to his. Finally, they kissed. A couple minutes later Koga and Rinlooked at eachother and then they hugged eachother. "Wow..now that was a first kiss..", Rin said. "Yeah..my only one too", Koga said. "Mine too", Rin said. **_

**_ Sango Shows Her True Feelings_**

_** Back over at the where InuYasha and the others were, InuYasha was tapping his foot. "You know InuYasha...you're tapping your foot and it's starting to get annoying, "Kagome said. InuYasha looked at his foot and then he sat down. "I'll go and see where they are..", Sango said. "Maybe I should come with you...it's dangerous at this time of night", Miroku said. "Whatever..just don't do anything stupid", Sango said. Miroku smiled and then he followed Sabgo into the direction Koga and Rin went into the forest. Meanwhile..Rin and Koga were sitting next to eachother ona rock watching the sun set. Sango and Miroku walked near to where Rin and Koga was. "Miroku...what are you doing?", Sango asked. Miroku looked at Sango and his hand was reaching for Sango. He looked at his hand and then he stood up with his hand behind his head, "Oh..nothing. Nothing at all." Sango rolled her eyes and then she walked a little further. **_

_** Miroku looked at Sango and then he ran to her, "Sango..get down.." Sango looked at Miroku and then he pulled her down into the bushes, "Miroku! What are you doing?" Sango asked. "Shh. Look..it's Koga and Rin..", Miroku said quietly. Sango looked behind the bushes, "Oh my god! They are actually together like this..wow..and the sun set is awsome.." Miroku smiled and watched the sun set too. Sango blushed. Miroku's hand touched Sango's. Sango looked down at her hand and then she blushed. Koga wrapped his arm around Rin's waist and then Rin set her head gentley on his shoulder. Miroku and Sango blushed and then they looked away. "Wow..I never knew they cared so much about eachother", Sango said."Yeah..I guess it's been really long for them", Miroku said. Sango and Miroku slowley turned their heads and then they looked at eachother. Miroku smiled and then Sango blushed. Sango moved closer to Miroku. "Um...Miroku..", Sango said. "Yes Sango?", Miroku asked. "Um..I..um..can I rest my head on your shoulder?", Sango asked. Miroku gave a suprised look. He looked into Sango's eyes and then he nodded his head. Sango smiled and then she gentley rest her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku blushed and then he set his hand on her shoulder. **_

**_ InuYasha and Koga Finally Become Friends_**

_** Night fall came and everyone got back to the fire site. Rin fell asleep on Koga's shoulder and he lay his head on her head. InuYasha watched Kagome sleep and Miroku and Sango slept next to eachother. InuYasha had Shippo on his lap. 'Rin...I'm happy to see you and also I'm happy to see you happy with someone to love', InuYasha thought. Koga woke up and then looked at InuYasha, "Why are you still up?" InuYasha looked at Koga and then looked away, "Can't sleep..too much in my mind." Koga looked at Kagome, "You worried about Kagome?" "No..Rin...sometimes I wonder if she is okay..sometimes I wonder if we can break the curse off of her", InuYasha said. Koga smiled, "Of course we can..." "And you would know thar because?", InuYasha asked in a rudely way. "Because..you have to believe that you can do it", Koga said. "Oh..I never thought of that..", InuYasha said. Koga rolled his eyes.**_

_** "Hey Koga..I was wondering..what happened between you guys that made you two fall in love?", InuYasha asked. Koga looked at InuYasha, "Well...let's just say...she was young like Ayame and they had been friends for a while and then I met her. So all of us hung out until one day, Ayame had to help out her grandfather. Rin and I stayed at our little spot Ayame told us to stay so she would find us..as we were there..Rin and I hung out until all of a suden..we told eachother how we felt about eachother." InuYasha gave Koga a suprised look, "Wow...I can't even do that with the one I love...I did to Kikyo, but I don't know how Kagome would react to it.." Koga smiled, "Im sure you'll think of something.." InuYasha looked at Koga, "Sorry we got of on the wrong side of the demon..wanna become friends?" Koga stood scilent for a minute and then said, "Sure.." InuYasha smiled and then they shook hands. InuYasha yawned. "We should get some sleep", Koga said. "Yeah..we have a long day ahead of us", InuYasha said. Koga laughed and then he rested his head on Rin's and then fell asleep. InuYasha sat up straight and then fell asleep.**_

**_ Mother's Death_**

_** The next day, InuYasha and his friends continued their journey. Kagome and InuYasha noticed something weird about Miroku and Sango. "Hey InuYasha..what do you think is wrong with Miroku and Sango?", Kagome asked. "I don't know..but they sure are acting weird", InuYasha said. Rin giggled. "Huh? Do you know what wrong with them?", Kagome asked. "Yep...last night when htye went for a walk..Koga and I heard them behind a bush and then Sango asked if she could rest her head on Miroku's shoulder and then she did and I guess she showed her true feelings to Miroku", Rin whispered. "WHAT!", Kagome yelled. "Shh...I don't want them to find out that we were spying on them while we were also watching the sun set", Rin said. "Oh..sorry", Kagome said. "But..Sango actually showed her true feelings?", InuYasha asked. "Yep", Rin said. Rin felt something on her neck. "Gotcha..", Rin said slapping the side in her neck. She looked at her hand and then she smiled, " Myoga..what a pleasant suprise...what are you doing here?" "Man I hate getting squashed. The reason I'm here is because I found out about your mother..", Myoga said. Rin stood quiet for a second. InuYasha glared at Myoga. "I have to InuYasha", Myoga said. "Fine..", InuYasha said. **_

_** Rin and the others sat down. "It's been how any years?", Myoga asked. "About 1000 years", Rin said. "Ok..it's been about 1000 years, and you neer knew how your mother died..but I will tell you the story", Myoga said. Koga moved closer to Rin and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Myoga began his story, "Your mother took care of InuYasha while you were with another family. You two were friends for 3 years and you had no clue that you were related. But the day that the demon came and destroyed the village..your mother was at the hut they lived in and she had no idea that there was a demon attacking the village. She was sleeping..InuYasha tried waking her up, but it was no use." Rin looked at Myoga and then she started to cry. Koga hugged Rin. "Your mother never woke up when her hut was on fire...her body burned to ashes and InuYasha ran away from the demons that were attacking ", Myoga said. "Sorry you had to hear about this Rin, but we thought it was time for you to know about what happened to mom", InuYasha said. "I know..", Rin said. Rin cried on Koga's shoulders. Kagome began to make little tears and then InuYasha hugged Kagome, "I know...it's a sad story.." "It's really sad...but at least we got to find out more about your mother", Kagome said. half and hour later, the friends continued their journey to find Naraku. **_

****


End file.
